


Boats and Owls

by SeijousMadDog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, going away to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijousMadDog/pseuds/SeijousMadDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning back on his hands Bokuto sat, quiet again, watching as Akaashi stood, his face upturned toward the sky, eyes shut with his black hair swaying softly in the breeze. Clouds were clearing away slowly, leaving more and more stars visible in the night sky. The inky blackness illumianted by the light gold tint from the city lights that polluted the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boats and Owls

It was awkward to say the least. Bokuto stood next to Akaashi, quiet and mournful, staring up at what few stars were visible through the clouds. It was finally tomorrow. After wishing for so many days that he wouldn't have to deal with this, that he wouldn't have to say goodbye. Bokuto was leaving for college tomorrow. 

They stood in the middle of the grassy park where they used to hang out after Volleyball practice sometimes on the way back home. Bokuto shifting from foot to foot, unable to decide if he should say something or not. When ever he glanced at Akaashi the dark haired setter was just staring up at the stars. Not turning to look at Bokuto. He opened his mouth, then shut it, for once at a loss for words, Bokuto didn't know what to say. 

Lowering himself to the ground, Bokuto sat in the relatively dry grass, tucking his feet under him as he glanced over at Akaashi who was still standing. Opening and shutting his mouth again, Bokuto glanced away, curling his long fingers into the grass.  _What could he say? What could he say to the boy who had been his setter, and friend, for the last two years._  They had grown so much closer than Bokuto had even suspected possible. Somehow Akaashi had managed to put up with his constant jabbering and mood swings, and made their team so much better. Akaashi had made Bokuto so much better, not just as a volleyball player, but as a person, and he knew this. 

"Hey, Akaa-" 

"No." Akaashi cut him off curtly. 

"But, we-" Bokuto tried to start again, his mouth dry. 

"No. Bokuto." 

Leaning back on his hands Bokuto sat, quiet again, watching as Akaashi stood, his face upturned toward the sky, eyes shut with his black hair swaying softly in the breeze. Clouds were clearing away slowly, leaving more and more stars visible in the night sky. The inky blackness illumianted by the light gold tint from the city lights that polluted the air. 

He watched as the faint light of passing cars lit up the far side of Akkashi's face, giving him an almost white glow. Bokuto couldn't help but thinking that it fit perfectly. After all, Akaashi was his angel. Bokuto couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been smitten with his setter. 

He remembered when Akaashi had showed up to the gym with his registration form, and Bokuto could have sworn that his heart had been taken captive right then and there. The quiet air of understanding and composure that he had held from the first day of practice. Akaashi wasn't some super genius setter like Karasuno's Kageyama Tobio, nor was he as skilled as Sejiou's Oikawa Tooru, but he was brilliant in his own way. He worked well with his team, and tried to fit to them. Akaashi even put up with Bokuto's mood swings, once he got used to them, and even found a way to work it into their style. 

Before Akaashi had joined their team as the setter, Bokuto had a hard time finding someone who could set the ball in a way where he could get the most effective spike out of it. He never felt as if his spikes were quite up to what they could be, until one day during practice Akaashi sent a ball his way, and Bokuto's could feel his blood rush as his palm crashed against the ball, sending it rocketing into the floor with a satisfying smack to the cool wood. 

Pulling himself out of his memories, Bokuto glanced back up at Akaashi and practically scrambled to his feet when he saw a single tear trickling down his setter's face. 

"Akaashi, are you okay?" Bokuto placed himself in front of the dark haired boy and placed his hands on the other's shoulders. 

Bokuto tried to make eye contact with Akaashi, only to find that his eyes were being avoided at all costs, as tears were quietly wiped from those beautiful hazel eyes that Bokuto loved so much. He wanted so bad to wipe them away himself, to kiss them gone, but he couldn't. He was sure that Akaashi would surely reject him, turn away from him, and never want contact with Bokuto again, so he refrained. 

"Akaashi, please tell me whats wrong." Bokuto felt his voice crack a little, he couldn't help it as he watched Akaashi's face twist while attempting to hold back quiet sobs. 

Akaashi shook his head, biting at his lip, which was quivering slightly, and refused to meet Bokuto's eyes. He tipped his head, so that his dark bangs hung in front of his face, shielding his face from the others gaze. 

It was obvious that Akaashi wasn't going to share at the moment. Bokuto gazed at him, still holding the setter at arms length, he didn't want to be rejected by Akaashi, but he couldn't bear to see his friend suffer right in front of him. Bokuto steeled himself quietly, and took a step closer to Akaashi, throwing his arms around the other's shoulders and pulling him close against Bokuto's larger frame. 

Bokuto expected for Akaashi to push against him and reject the hug, and for a second when he felt the shorter freeze at his touch, he was sure Akaashi was going to pull away. He didn't though. 

After the initial shock of being pulled into the hug wore off, Akaashi relaxed, quivering silent from his tears, into Bokuto. Resting his forehead against Bokuto's shoulder, and clutching his hands to the other's shirt. 

In all honestly, Bokuto was sure that he was going to be the one who was crying tonight, he was so sure that Akaashi was going to be irritably dealing with his crocodile tears and how he would have clung to the setter complaining about how he wouldn't have his tosses in college. This. This was something Bokuto never expected.  _It couldn't be because he was leaving, could it?_

They stood like that for a little while. The stars shimmering on, continuing to burn without a care in the world. While below in a little old park were two teenage boys, clinging to each other. Akaashi with his face pressed into Bokuto's shoulder, and Bokuto, uncharacteristically quiet- rubbing his hands up and down Akaashi's back. When Akaashi finally broke apart he spoke before Bokuto could even utter a word. 

"I like you Bokuto Koutarou." 

It was simple. There wasn't any promise of long love, or a life shattering confession that would have romance novels groveling. It was just that little sentence, but that sentence was all the world to Bokuto Koutarou. Those five words, that was all he had ever wanted, but all he had thought he would never get. Something he could never have imagined unless it was in his dreams. 

"D-do you really mean that, Akaashi?" He croaked out, looking at his setter a little skeptically, who was now bright red, and staring at his own feet, a few tears still sliding down his face. 

"Of course stupid. Why would I lie about that." He muttered, still avoiding Bokuto's gaze, who was now practically vibrating. 

"I LIKE YOU TOO AKAASHI!" Bokuto almost yelled, beside himself with glee as he tightened his grip on the setter and lifted him off his feet, spinning on his heels and nuzzling his face into the other's collarbone while he spun before the toppled back to earth, Bokuto pulling Akaashi down into the grass with him. 

They laid in the grass for a few moments, Bokuto was smiling so hard he could have sworn his face was going to go numb from happiness. Pink blossoming across his face as he snickered at Akaashi's disgruntled look and allowing the smaller to roll off him till they were laying together in the grass. Looking up into the sky, they stared together in silence

Unsure, Bokuto brushed his fingers against Akaashi's asking for permision, and gaining it in the form of Akaashi's slender fingers wrapping together with his own. He squeezed the other's hand, excitement still bubbling through him. No less than twenty minutes ago he had been sure that he would never be able to tell Akaashi how he felt, and now here they were, laying in the grass and holding hands. Like some gross teenage romance movie. 

Bokuto turned his head to look at Akaashi when he felt the other squeeze his palm tightly. The dark-haired setter was looking back at him, eyes still a little red from when he had been crying, but they were dry now. His face was set in his serious face, the one he makes when the two of them decide to try out a new move. 

"Akaashi?" 

"I'm going to miss you..." He looked back up to the stars, his face tinted pink in the dim light. "But I'll be cheering you on, okay." 

It wasn't a question, Akaashi wasn't asking for his permission to cheer, or for Bokuto's acceptance. He was telling him. 

"Well of course!! I wouldn't have it any other way... and I'll miss you too!" Bokuto rolled onto his side so he was looking at Akaashi, who continued to stare upwards. 

"You had better do your best, and kick extra ass for me and the rest of the team here. Come back and visit us when you can." 

Bokuto looked at the dark-haired setter laying in the grass next to him. The way the stars reflected off his hazel eyes, and the light settled on his hair in a golden sheen. He was beautiful. Bokuto couldn't word it any other way. 

"I'll never find another setter like you, Keiji." Bokuto tested the name, foreign on his tongue, watching for the other's reaction to the word. 

Akaashi's face flushed bright red, but he made no move to reprimand Bokuto, he simply closed his eyes against the night. Glad that he was not facing it alone. 

"Koutarou?" He whispered the name almost as if it was taboo to him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't forget me." 

"Not if the universe begged me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just at work today and was thinking about an Akaboku drawing I had been working on at home, when Boats and Birds by Gregory & the Hawk came on my iPod.   
> I feel as if this fic doesn't accurately portray just how distressed the song made me about them, because I tried to make it mostly cute.


End file.
